(1) Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a drawer frame structure comprising a fixing device for fixing a front panel to a drawer container in releasable and positionally adjustable relationship, wherein the front panel can be releasably connected to the fixing device by way of a connecting element which can be pre-mounted to a front panel and wherein a first adjusting element is associated with the container for adjusting the position of the front panel in the heightwise direction, as well as a drawer having such a drawer frame structure and an article of furniture having a drawer with drawer frame structure.
(2) Description of Related Art
Drawer frame structures generally form a part of a drawer that imparts stability thereto. In most cases those drawer frame structures are in the lateral lower regions of the drawer where the drawers are mounted on extension guides, the extension guides themselves in turn being mounted in a carcass of an article of furniture.
As is known from WO 2009/006651 A2 concerning the general kind of drawer frame structure, arranged in the region of the drawer frame structure that faces in the direction of front panels, is a fixing device to which a front panel is fixed. In addition, arranged in the region of the fixing device are various displacement mechanisms permitting positional adjustment of the front panel for example in heightwise, lateral and inclination directions. In that respect the adjusting elements are associated with the container (frame structure) for adjustment of height and inclination, while the adjusting element for lateral adjustment is associated with the front panel. As can be seen in that specification, that entire mechanism requires a relatively large amount of space in the fixing region and is of a complicated and expensive structure involving very many parts.
DE 43 05 074 A1 basically shows a drawer panel fixing fitment which allow heightwise and lateral adjustment of the front panel relative to the drawer side wall. In that case heightwise adjustment is effected by a holding projection and a screw in relation to a fixing part (longitudinal slot). The height can also be fixed by a threaded pin. In comparison lateral transverse adjustment of the front panel is effected directly with a fixing part which is connected to the front panel—and thus associated with the front panel and not the drawer or its side wall—and there by way of the slots. A transverse displacement along the slots can only be effected by hand without an actual adjusting element when the fixing screws are loosened.
In the same fashion, that also applies to AT 304 802 B which is of a different general kind of device. In accordance with that specification, there are only slots for lateral adjustment between a carrier plate and the front panel. A screw responsible for heightwise adjustment in connection with an opening is not associated with the container as in the release position of the front panel with pre-mounted carrier plate, the screws remain in threaded bores in the carrier plate—and thus associated with the front panel.
DE 85 31 752 U1 which relates to a different kind of device also provides that the adjusting screws present are associated with the connecting element (holding part). In addition there is not an actual adjusting element for lateral displacement.
DE 20 2007 011 518 U1 which relates to a different kind of device also provides bolts for heightwise and lateral adjustment associated with a device connected to the front panel. In other words the connecting element can only be released with the bolts from a carrier member associated with the container or from the frame structure, whereby no adjusting elements are associated with the container.
In a similar fashion EP 1 639 917 A1 which relates to a different general kind of device also shows screws associated with the connecting element, wherein moreover there is no teaching in respect an actual lateral adjusting element.